


No Strings To Bind Your Hand

by Magnetism_bind



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Kissing, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:12:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athos and Ninon share a night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Strings To Bind Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Written to celebrate the anniversary of The Three Musketeers first being serialized/published. 
> 
> For the prompt: Ninon/Athos, how the night would have ended if the red guard hadn't payed her a visit.

Athos had told the truth as they walked together. He was no longer the marrying kind and he would not seek to press any woman into that state against her will. For all of that, he found himself surprisingly drawn to Ninon de Larroque. Her intelligence, her spirit, her courage, all these factors were admirable in his eyes. If she had not kissed him earlier Athos would simply have retired from the day’s events, and sat alone in his room with his drink, contemplating the merits of her ideal society without dwelling on the possibility of her company becoming any feasible reality to him. That would have been enough.

But she _had_ kissed him. And Athos was stirred in spite of himself. In spite of his constant resolve to keep himself removed from that particular aspect of life. Especially since that night back in his old chateau, now that he knew _she_ yet lived. He was not a free man, though the law believed him to be so.

They stopped at last in front of Ninon’s door. The hour was late.

Athos touched the brim of his hat. “I should bid you goodnight.” His feet remained firmly in place. It was hardly out of expectation, for he had none. And still he lingered, not quite ready to leave her just yet.

“Perhaps,” Ninon said, “Or you could forgo that farewell a while longer to take a glass of wine.”

Athos raised an eyebrow. “Won’t we disturb the others?”

“They’re all asleep at this hour.” She unlocked the door and looked back at Athos. “Well?”

He crossed the threshold after her.

Ninon was right. The halls were silent and empty as they moved through them, lit only by candles. After the tour earlier, Athos knew they were heading towards her bedchamber. He said nothing, waiting to see what she would do.

At the last moment Ninon turned aside to the door that led to the antechamber adjoining her room. Athos removed his hat, watching her as she poured the wine. He should have realized it was a literal invitation. A woman as honest as she had no need for subterfuge. If she wanted him in her bed, she would say so.

“Your gaze is very direct.” Ninon remarked, glancing at him as she poured. “For a man uninterested in romance.”

“Shall I avert it?”

“On the contrary. Look closer.” She held out the wine. Athos took it, but instead of raising it to his lips he placed it on the table and held out his hand for hers.

“May I?”

“Please.”

She held out her hand once again, taking a sip of her wine.

Athos held her hand, gazing down at it before lowering his mouth to brush the fair skin of her wrist. "If I told you that I was still a married man, what would you say then?"

"I would say does your wife have any objection to you being here?" Ninon watched his face.

"My wife wishes I were in hell." Athos murmured, gazing at her wrist.

She said nothing to that, making no acknowledgement of the present tense.

Athos's fingers curved over her wrist and he looked up at her. Ninon’s face shone like starlight and he had been in the dark too long.

“I,” he started to speak and then she kissed him before he could come up with an excuse. Something along the lines that he didn’t deserve this though he desired it so very deeply.

“Athos.” His name was not a prayer here, not a plea upon her lips. It reminded him who he was, in the present moment. Perhaps the musketeer he was now was allowed some pleasure after all. Even if the Comte de la Fère was not.

His fingers sought to touch her hair, to caress her curls. Ninon raised a hand to trace the collar of his uniform as she gazed up at him.

“We do not have to deny ourselves solely because we are not inclined towards marriage.”

Athos held himself still though his arms ached to draw her closer to him. “And you will not regret this decision in the morning?” He had to be certain.

“Will you?” Ninon returned. Her hand touched his cheek next and he closed his eyes, allowing himself this touch. Then he opened them again, looking into her eyes.

“I have not regretted any of my time with you thus far. I don’t believe that will start now.”

Ninon answered with a kiss, her mouth confident.

“Then come.” She stepped away, heading towards the door that led to her bed chamber.

Athos caught up with her, dropping a kiss on the back of her neck. Ninon exhaled softly as his arm slipped around her waist.

She pushed the door open, her hand slipping between their bodies to brush over the front of his trousers.

“Would you have me upon the bed?” Athos whispered. “Or before your fire?” It was lit and burning bright. There was a thick rug. He could imagine having her there.

“The bed will be more comfortable.” Ninon stroked him. “And you deserve a bit of comfort.” She turned round to face him, pressing her body against his.

Their clothes spilled across the floor as they undressed. Athos kissed her throat as she undid her bodice. Ninon let her dress fall to the floor. Her necklace glistened against her skin, her breasts were full and luminescent in the candlelight. Athos left his shirt for last and then they stood before the fire, nothing between them but the night.

Athos had stood in battle more times than he could count. He has killed men in the service of his king. The love he bore for his wife would never be replaced though their way of parting was less than desirable.

He was no coward, but still he hesitated now that this moment was here. Ninon stepped forward again. Her hands rested on his chest, and he let himself lean into her, drowning in her scent. Athos kissed her, pulling her against him, desire no longer restrained.

They fell back upon the bed. Her legs wrapped around him, drawing him close. Athos closed his eyes – and surrendered.

* * *

Afterward they lay in bed together, still in each other’s arms.

“It’s been some time since I’ve done this.” Athos murmured. The embrace was pleasant, even if it was temporary. There was no regret in his breast, only a new, unusual peace.

Ninon’s hair fell over his chest as she gazed lazily at the fire. “I’m pleased you stayed.”

“As am I.” He kissed her hair.

The night was dark as ever, but that didn’t mean there was no reason to enjoy the moments of light.


End file.
